1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recorders. More specifically, the present invention is directed to thermal recorders having analog and digital recording heads for concurrently producing an analog and a digital recording on a thermally responsive recording medium. Thermal recorders may be found in Class 346, subclass 76 R of the United States Patent Office classification system.